The Ultimate Case
by Neph Champion
Summary: AU crossover
1. Prolog: The Pharaoh's Demise and his

Me: Hi this is Yugi's Hikari and this is the prolog of my second story, The Ultimate Case. I have yet to decide where to put it but this is the x-over that you've been waiting for. There are going to be pairings. This is going to be a Yami/Hikari or in Seto and Joey's case Puppy/Master, romance and in case you are wondering, they're going to be straight. Don't get me wrong I'm a fan of guy/guy couples as long as there the right ones so the couples are seme/uke: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, and Yusuke/Kieko. I will add more pairings later oh; yeah the hikaris and Joey are girls everyone else is normal. I'm not a real big fan of Kuwabara so expect some bashing and tell me if you want to be in it too. The teams are as such in order of strength: Team Joey: Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Mai and Team Urameshi: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. And if you haven't noted from reading the summery, this is an alternate universe.  
  
Yugi: I can't wait this is going to be so cool.  
  
Yusuke: What are we doing here and why are there weird people here?  
  
Hiei: Isn't it obvious detective we are here because we are in the story. I wonder if the author it a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho-  
  
Kuwabara: He'd better be because I want to keep my personality.  
  
Me: Who said the author would be a he baka I'm the author and my name is Yugi's Hikari. Oh, and also I'm a girl if you haven't noticed.  
  
All but Kuwabara: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahah  
  
Yusuke: So Pineapple Head-  
  
Yami: You had better not be talking to my Hikari or me.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, anyway introduce my team to everyone Joey.  
  
Joey: Ok, Yusuke. Guys this is my little brother and his team: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
All: Nice to meet you.  
  
Team Urameshi: Like wise everyone.  
  
Me: Yusuke do the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: all right Hikari. Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or A*TEENS Hi And Good Bye. If she did everyone would be paired with their soul mates and everyone would be happy.  
  
Me: Good boy, now on with the fic.  
  
The Ultimate Case  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Prolog: The Pharaoh's Demise and His Queen's Grief  
  
(3000 B. C.)  
  
It was sunrise, Ra had just touches the horizon, making the building glow, and it looked as if they had been painted there. As Ra lifted higher into the sky another building started to glow in the distance; a grand palace seemed to glow with surreal light as if the gods themselves dwelt there. The Pharaoh and his Queen were about to start a wonderful day. To them the day liked every other one. After their usual morning routines the Pharaoh brought up the subject they had been avoiding for months, the sealing of the shadow realm.  
  
"I don't see why you're so upset Hikari," said the Pharaoh to his Queen. "This has to be done. And if I have to give up my life to do it then so be it.  
  
"But beloved Yugioh, I don't see why you of all people have to do it. Can't you get one of the priests to do it? I love you, and I'm one-just one- month away from giving birth to your son, don't you care about that, or was everything you told me that night a lie?"  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh walked to the window. "Come here Hikari, Look, look at what our kingdom has become. Hikari, people are dieing out there, because we can't come to terms on this. I must seal away the shadow realm; I'm the only one strong enough, even if it will cost me my life. My Hikari it's not that I don't love you- because I do-I'm not doing this for the kingdom, or our people, I'm doing this for you and our son. But I also have a duty to protect the kingdom, my people and I'm doing that. Please beloved don't look at this as my turning my back on you, because I'm only doing what's best for everyone. When I do this tonight, please don't follow me. Raise our son to be a great ruler I know you can."  
  
Hikari walked over and stood next to him. "Can't you wait at least, Yugioh until your son is born stay with me that long at least, please? I don't want to loose you before our son is even born, but if you have to do it tonight, at least let me go with you to show that I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you are, please?"  
  
"No, Hikari, look I'm sorry, but you can't come. You see I must kill myself to finish the ritual tonight. I don't want you to see that. It will also be very painful for me-for us- be cause this ritual not only rips my soul from my body, but also rips my soul and the soul of my queen in half. The spell is intended to make the reincarnation of my queen have only half a soul. The light half. When our souls get ripped in half, Hikari, the light half of my soul will be infused with the light half of yours while the dark half of your soul will be infused with the dark half of mine."  
  
"So your saying Yugioh that no matter what happen you and the puzzle will find your way back to me?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Hikari, and even if your not the same person that you are now I will know that it's you even if I don't remember anything," said Pharaoh Yugioh. " Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I understand, my love. But still at least let me walk you to the room where the ritual is taking place. After I do that I will retire to our room-my room after the ritual is done. I will miss you, my beloved Yugioh I will. I will make sure that the kingdom will have a good ruler, then I'll join you in the After Life. I promise," said Hikari.  
  
(Later)  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh and his Queen Hikari were walking to where the ritual would place. They walked in silence for there wasn't much to say was there? They had decided that they would say their last good bye when they got to where they were going. The Pharaoh and his Queen were in deep in thought. When they got to the room they stopped and turned to face each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. At first the kiss was unsure as if it was their first kiss all over again, but that quickly changed when Yugioh's tongue slid out of his mouth and licked Hikari's bottom lip begging to be let in. Hikari gasped, not expecting him to want to deepen the kiss so soon, Yugioh took full advantage of this and plunged his tongue into the inviting warmth. He coaxed her tongue into a sparring match with his own. Eventually Yugioh won and started to explore her mouth for what he thought was the last time. (Me: Sorry that was my first time writing a kiss scene I hope it was ok. Yami: Am I going to find out who Hikari is *reads paragraph* Holy Ra, Hikari you're good at writing kiss scenes. I can't wait to see how your lemon scenes turn out.) They finally parted when the need for air was great; Yugioh couldn't find the courage to go though the door.  
  
"Good luck Yugioh. I'll see you again. someday, I wish that we didn't have to ripped apart like this, but we've gotten though worse, a little separation is nothing compared to some of the other things we've had to go though. right? We'll get though this you'll see. We'll be back together before you know it, Yugioh. But until we're back together again just remember that I love you and you alone Yugioh. Good bye, until we meet again, beloved, good bye." said Hikari, whispering the last few sentences.  
  
"Good bye my beloved Queen until next we meet. Just know that no matter what my love will be with you forever, and we will meet again someday. till that day comes, and we meet again, Good bye my beloved Hikari. Good Bye." said Yugioh. And with that he entered the room knowing and reassured that he and his Queen would meet again.  
  
After making sure that Yugioh was in the room, Hikari walk way. She started to sing to her self:  
  
As you're walking down the street, I catch your eye before we meet, But you look down to check your feet.  
  
As Hikari was walking down the corridor her singing got louder this her way of morning the death of a loved one to sing.  
  
I want to say, 'Are you ok, you're looking better everyday', But I just smile and walk away. Why did two lovers end up like strangers, When did we stop seeing eye to eye.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Everyday you took my breath away, But now there's no reply, Only 'Hi Good bye' Like a dream come true, When it was me and you, Now I just don't know why we say, 'Hi and hi and good bye.' (HI and good bye)  
  
I know it sounds like it could itcoshay Ooh when I pass out rockifey, It almost feels like yesterday, We shared a blanket in the cold, To give a promise to uphold, We had a deal to put us on our own, Why did two lovers end up like strangers, When did we stop seeing eye to eye.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I remember the way we always had words to say, And nothing could tear us apart, I knew you by heart we were eye to eye, Now we're only 'Hi and good bye' (hi and good bye)  
  
(Chorus x 2)  
  
(Hi and good bye x6)  
  
When Hikari stopped singing she found herself in her room, it was her room now because she knew Yugioh wasn't coming out of that ritual alive. She knew that she'd never get to hear his deep, calm, and soothing voice, feel his body against hers as they made love, never feel his slim strong arms hold her to him tightly when he needed reassurance or after their nightly activities, never get to lose herself in those beautiful red- crimson eyes, or kiss those delicious lips that tasted of exotic spices and wine ever again. She knew that she would be completely lost if she didn't have Seto, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura by her side. It had been ten minutes since she had left Yugioh to his fate in that room when she felt her soul being torn in half. The pain for her was almost unbearable then suddenly the pain stopped. And she sang herself to sleep with the song she had sung in the hall.  
  
One month later her son and daughter were born. And for the next six years, Hikari used the song as not only a lullaby but as a way to grieve for her lost love.  
  
(15 Years after the twins are born)  
  
"Mother, tell us what Father was like please?" said Yuki and Yami. "And why do you always sing our lullaby when you think you're alone?"  
  
"Ok, your father was the nicest guy you could ever meet. He never backed down from a challenge, he was loyal to his loved ones. He was the best when it came to the shadow games, he would whoop so hard and so fast his opponent wouldn't be able to see strait for months. Why I remember one time when Seto and I were watching him just practicing with Mahaad,-"  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"He beat Mahaad so badly that Mahaad's eyes looked like this @_@. It was so funny that Seto started impersonating Mahaad's face and wobbling when he walked with the face on to make it even funnier, whenever Yugioh or I was sad, he'd do that and we'd start laughing hysterically whenever he did that our moods would become good ones. He even did it a few times in court. He'd say, 'Here's what happens to those who challenge the Pharaoh to a shadow game.' And after about 5 minutes the whole place would be rolling on the ground in laughter. Yugioh was very brave he sacrificed himself seal the games, so that we, his family, could live without the fear of being killed every second of everyday. And the lullaby is a way to mourn without anyone knowing that I am still morning over his death. I will soon follow him soon. Do you think Yuki and Yami that you are ready to rule Egypt?"  
  
"No mother we don't think we're ready just yet."  
  
"Then I leave tonight. If you don't think that you're ready then you are."  
  
"Mother where are you going?"  
  
"To the after life, I miss him and I want to be with you father again so don't try and stop me. If you need advice just ask Seto. Ok?"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
That night Hikari was killed as she slept.  
  
And so begins the problem.  
  
Me: So who can guess what the problem is?  
  
Yuki: Mother was killed by a demon?  
  
Me: Yeah that's right she was.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: You mean to tell me that my beloved Queen was killed by demons? Who is my Queen anyway?  
  
Me: Yes. I'm not telling, besides you'll find out later in the story.  
  
Yami: Hikari how do we deal with this problem?  
  
Me: I can't tell you that would ruin the plot. I will tell you this though; it has something to do with immortality, a spell, and the spirit detectives.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: *Reads the prolog* You were going to give me the happiest moment of my life, my children being born, and you made me give up my life just one stinking month before, THAT'S NOT FAIR. I'm going to kill you if you do that again.  
  
Me: You'd have a hard time getting past my yami, Mou hitori no Yugi.  
  
Yusuke and Joey: You'd better read and review before this gets ugly.  
  
All except Me and Yami-no-Yugi: Bye. Ja ne. Sayonara. Dewa Mata.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, before I forget readers give me some demon names, I can't think of any. 


	2. Meeting the sisters and a new mission fo...

Me: Hi this is Yugi's Hikari and this is the first chapter of The Ultimate Case. In this chapter we meet Yugi and the gang. And we get our first look in Joey's mind what you will find might shock you so those of you who have weak hearts should leave....... you're still here? Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Yami Hikari: Hi everyone don't mind my hikari she's just trying to scare you. Hikari don't scare the readers off. We need them to keep going with our stories.  
  
Yugi: Yes Hikari please stop. How do you plan to make me your yami in here? It would be nice to have someone depending on me for once.  
  
Yami: how would I protect two Chibi ichis, much less keep track of them. But I must admit it might be interesting.  
  
Me: Yugi you will find the millennium harp and I will be inside it, but instead of what usually happens happening the opposite happens. And me soul room will appear in your mind.  
  
Yugi: Ok that's cool.  
  
Joey: When do we get to meet my little brother, Hikari? I want to see him. I want to see if and how he changed.  
  
Me: Let me think about that, I don't know Joey. Maybe in a few chapters.  
  
Marik: Am I going to be in the story?  
  
Me: Yes Marik-and before anyone says anything else, I will be putting all of you in.  
  
YYH and YGO gangs: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Kuwabak-bara, sorry you do the disclaimer this time.  
  
Kuwabara: Why do I have to do it, why can't the blond Urameshi do it?  
  
Me: Because it's your turn, and in this fic Seto will be acting as Joey's yami even if he really isn't and I could just take you out of the fic. If you don't do it Kuwabaka!  
  
Kuwabara: Eep!! Ok, ok I'll do it. Jeez lousy autheress.  
  
Me: I heard that!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Eeeeeeeeeep. Yugi'sHikaridoesn'toenYuGiOhorYuYuHakushoIfshedidwewouldallbemirableorthenam eYuefromCardcaptorSakurabutshedoesownThePharaoh'sMage,Mage'sTransformation,T hePharaoh'sMagicianQueen,TheTombrobber,Tombrobber'sTransformation,TheQueen's Bodyguard,TheTombkeeper,Tombkeeper'sTransformaion,andThePharaoh'sBodygguard.  
  
Me: What was that?????? If that was the disclaimer than say it again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did we would all be miserable or the name Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura, but she does own The Pharaoh's Mage, Mage's Transformation, The Pharaoh's Magician Queen, The Tombrobber, Tombrobber's Transformation, The Queen's Bodyguard, The Tombkeeper, Tombkeeper's Transformation, and The Pharaoh's Bodyguard.  
  
Me: Better. Now on with the fic.  
  
Sorry it Doesn't show up.  
  
Summery: A/U crossover |Pairings are YY/Y B/R S/J M/M Yu/K Me/H Ku/Yuk| Joey has a secret so does Seto, Mokuba, and Mai. What does it have to do with Yusuke and the others in Team Urameshi? Why is Yugi so important to Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Mai? It's got something to do with Yami but, how? And how does Yusuke know Joey? Read and find put, there might be some Tea bashing.  
  
Me: Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it.  
  
The Ultimate Case  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter one: A New Mission for Joey's Team and Meeting the Sisters  
  
/Yue (Me) to Yugi and\or Yugioh/  
  
//Yugi to Yue (Me) and\or Yugioh//  
  
(2004 A. C.) @In Eqypt@  
  
It had been 5000 and 4 years after that fateful day, the day their mother had been assassinated and still Yuki and Yami sleep fitfully always dwelling on what they could have done for their mother, the beautiful Queen Hikari. Not long after they had found their mother dead, they started searching for a way to protect the reincarnation of their mother. Not long after they started to look they found an old scroll that had a spell of immortality on it. 50 years after they had done the spell correctly, they had been visited by Botan. Botan was suppose to bring them to Koenma. After they saw Koenma and became friends with not only him but his entire staff as well, they had gone home. They told Koenma that their mother killed by demons and told him that they would probably go after their mother's reincarnation as well. Koenma said that he would have all of his detectives on the case. They told Koenma that it took about 5000 years to reincarnate someone. (Me: My world, my rules. Everyone else: *sweet drop*) So it wouldn't do any good to have them on alert.  
  
"Yuki it's been about 5000 years since mother died, we should start looking for her reincarnation don't you think?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, we should Yami. But think what if the demons are watching us? If we start looking they will start looking, and with our luck they will find mother first and kill her. No, I think it's time to tell Koenma to start looking for our mother's reincarnation," said Yuki. "What do think, Yami? I want to look for mother too. But it's just not the right thing to do... I know what we'll do we'll write a letter to her for Koenma's detectives to give her, explaining to her why we couldn't look for her ourselves. What do you think of that Yami? Good idea, huh?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Good idea Yuki. I like that plan, I give it a perfect ten," said Yami.  
  
"Thank you Yami. I must say that this is my best plan yet, besides we don't need to look, we know where she is. The only reason that she's safe is because they haven't figured out that we know where she is yet." said Yuki." I'll write the letter now."  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
You probably don't remember me, or my brother, for that matter. If you don't then our names are Yuki and Yami, but if you do then that's ok too. Mother we've been taking good care of our home. The reason we aren't telling you this in person is because, we are being watched by demons. If we started to look for you they would know something was up, and start looking as well. And with our luck they would get to you first mother and we don't want that. We know where you are anyway, but we still don't want you to get killed. Instead we are going to let Koenma, a good friend of ours, know where you are and he's going to send his best detectives to protect you. We wish you well mother and that you don't get into trouble, ok? Good luck with your new life mother. We hope that you find your true love soon, and may your heart never get broken. Oh yeah, you were right we could do it. Thank you for believing in us.  
  
Your Loving Children,  
  
Yuki and Yami  
  
P.S. We still love you.  
  
"There all done," said Yuki. "Hopefully this will get to mother before the demons find her. Right Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yuki, I think you're right. We can only hope they don't find her" said Yami.  
  
(Domino City at the same time)  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" called one Yugi Moto. She saw the note on the table. "Oh yeah, *sigh* Grandpa went to Egypt. He left in the middle of the school day yesterday. It shouldn't be a surprise any more I guess. After grandpa got a degree in archeology he's been going off to who knows where without any explanation, at lease he's living his dream unlike me, and my sisters. I wonder what he'll bring home this time he always brings home neat stuff. But, sometimes, I can't help but feel like a burden to grandpa, I have a feeling that he wouldn't come back if my sisters I weren't here," Yugi sounded dejected when she said this.  
  
Yugi's sisters, Ryou and Malik came in with Bakura and Marik behind them. Bakura and Marik had been looking for the millennium Puzzle and the spirit within it for years now. They knew that their hikari's little sister was the one that was destined to hold it as soon as they saw her for the first time. Needless to say they haven't found it yet. However, they did find the Millennium Harp they didn't know who it belonged to just yet so they were going to give to Yugi for safekeeping.  
  
When they handed the harp to Yugi it started to glow with an eerie light. None of them knew what happened. As soon as the light died down and they were able to see again, they found a solid body clinging to her. Yugi was bewildered. Who was this person that was clinging to her so desperately that one would think the world would end if this person let go.  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
When Marik handed me that harp I wasn't expecting there to be a flash of light. When the light died down I was even more surprised than before. I found someone clinging to me as if the world would end if they let go of me. Then the person-no girl-looked up at me. She had beautiful emerald eyes and tri-colored hair that fell to her knees. Her hair had the same colors as mine but they were arranged differently then mine were. Her bangs fell on her face the same way mine did, except her bangs were crimson instead of gold, the body of her hair was the same color though. The tips of her hair were what looked like liquid gold. And here's the funny thing I was one head taller than she was, and since I'm only like 5' even then she must have been about 4', 4' 1 around that height. My god she was adorable and so small. I felt like I needed to protect her. Isn't that weird usually I'm the one being protected.  
  
(Readers POV)  
  
"Yami?" said the girl a little hesitantly. She brightened when she saw Yugi. "Yami, my name is Yue. I've been waiting for you to get your hands on this harp for a long time. I'm glad you finally got your hands on it."  
  
All 5 of them were confused. It was Yugi that found her voice first. "Yami? Not that I mind or anything but why did you call me Yami? Ryou isn't Yami one of the rulers of Egypt?"  
  
"Yes it is, Yugi," Said Ryou.  
  
"I call you Yami because that's what you are, to me at least. Why? I can call you something else if you don't want me to call you that. Are-are you m-mad a-at m-me for calling you Yami? I-if you are I'll stop" said the girl now identified as Yue.  
  
Yugi looked down at Yue when she heard the stutter and blinked. "No I'm not at you Yue, you can call me Yami in private if you want. But in public make sure you call me Yugi, ok? Oh yeah," Yugi turned Yue around so that she was facing Yugi's sisters. "These Yue are my sisters and their, as you put it, yamis Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. And my name before I forget is Yugi."  
  
"Hello it's an honor to meet my Yami's Family, but it seems two people are missing from this gathering shouldn't one of you parental figures be here?"  
  
"Our parental figure, as you put it, Yue is only god knows where. He's always going off somewhere. It's like he never has time for us anymore. Grandpa is always going somewhere for his profession as an archeologist. But he always brings something back for one of us. Two years ago he brought home what he called 'The Millennium Rod' for Malik. The millennium rod contained the ancient spirit of one of Queen Hikari's older brother, Marik. A year ago he brought the Millennium Ring home. The ring contained the queen's other older brother, Bakura. Besides Ryou and I don't really need grasndpa to be around, we depend on our older sister, Malik. Grandpa told me that if he finds the millennium puzzle this time, he'll give it to me even if it's in peses," said Yugi.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Yugi went and opened the door. It was Pegasus. Maxamillion Pegasus was their caretaker when their grandfather was away. At first all first all three of the girls had been suspicious of him. He had never even given them a reason to be. Eventually the girls had warmed up to him and became a little less tense. Eventually Ryou, followed by Malik began to trust him, but they were still uncomfortable in his presence. Yugi was the only person in that place of residence that was comfortable around him, even if she was suspicious of him. Maxamillion or Max for short, had been and still was Queen Hikari's father. He had also been granted eternal life, like his two grandchildren Max had seen his daughter's dead body and had fled because he knew he wouldn't be much help to Yuki and Yami when they found out their beloved mother was dead. He had traveled the world looking for his daughter's reincarnation As soon as he had seen that Yugi's grandfather was looking for someone to be the girls caretaker, and was willing to pay a handsome price, he had seen it on a flyer that said:  
  
HELP WANTED  
  
ARCHEOLOGIST LOOKING FOR AN ABLE BODY TO TAKE CARE OF GRANDDAUGHTERS WHILE OUT TRAVELING, AM WILLING TO PAY HANDSOMELY.  
  
For more information call (631) 555-3124  
  
Or you can e-mail me at Sollomon@kamegameshop.fake.  
  
At first Sollomon was a little concerned after hiring Max. he was afraid that Max would spoil his girls. When Sollomon had finally given Maxamillion the job, he had shown Max a picture of his granddaughters. Max had taken the picture and had started to study the girls. The one he recognised as Hikari with her hair standing up was in the middle. Sollomon had pointed to each in turn naming them. The order from left to right was as such: Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. Max arrived ten minutes before Sollomon was to leave on his next trip. Yugi had poked her head into the room.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Grandpa?" came Yugi's voice from the door. "Why can't we go with you? We promise not to get in the way. And we'd stay at the hotel. Please grandpa? Malik, Ryou, and I feel like we're only a burden to you. Besides we want to see the world as well."  
  
"No," Said Sollomon a little harshly. "You and your sisters need to stay here Yugi. And, before I go any farther, you're not a burdon. Besides Yugi, you and your sisters have school."  
  
Max growled at Sollomon. "You know you shouldn't talk to a child that way, Sollomon, that only frightens them. Yugi and her sisters are probably fed up with no one to come home to. You need to treat them better. Especially Yugi."  
  
"Why? Asked Sollomon.  
  
"Because Yugi is special. Yugi is destined to do great things," explained Max mysteriously...  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Hello Max, how did you know that we would be here without grandpa?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Your grandfather called me last night," said Max.  
  
"Oh," said Yugi. "I see."  
  
"Anyway, I had some card made special for the three of you. I had two monster and one magic cards made for each of you. For you Yugi, I have "The Pharaoh's Mage, Type: female spellcaster, six stars, and 2300ATK/2100DFS points," "Mage's Transformation, Type: magic, Effect: Transforms "The Pharaoh's Mage" into "The Pharoah's Magician Queen," and "The Pharaoh's Magician Queen, Type: female spellcaster/warrior/effect, eight stars, Effect: all spellcasters and warriors get a 200 point bonus, and 3200ATK/2500DFS points". For Ryou, I have "The Tombrobber, Type: male spellcaster, six stars, and 2000ATK/1700DFS," "Tombrobber's Transformation, Type: magic, Effect: Transforms "The Tombrobber" into "The Queen's Bodyguard," and "The Queen's Bodyguard, Type: male spellcaster/warrior, seven stars, and 2500ATK/2000DFS points." And finally for Malik, I have "The Tomb-keeper, Type: male spellcaster, six stars, and2000ATK/1700DFS points," "Tomb-keeper's Transformation, Type: magic, Effect: transforms The Tombkeeper" into "The Pharaoh's Bodyguard," and "The Pharaoh's Bodyguard, Type: male spellcaster/warrior, seven stars, and 2500ATK/2000DFS points." I have made these cards very special, you see, these cards are connected to their rightful dualist, meaning that they will only work when they are played by you three. That is because the three of you are their rightful dualists. These cards are one-of-a-kind meaning that they're the only ones in existence. I want you to take good care of them, all right?"  
  
"Don't worry Max, you can count on us, right girls?" said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, you can count on us," said Malik and Ryou in unison.  
  
(Spirit World same time)  
  
There were four figures in the waiting room in front of Koenma's office. The four figures made up Koenma's best detective team, Team Joey. The first figure and team leader was Joey Urameshi, she was the strongest and had the Spirit blast, as well as the Spirit bomb at her disposal. She had luxurious blond hair that looked like the finest gold found anywhere, and felt like the finest silk ever spun, she was about 5' 6'' and second smartest on the team. Joey also had dazzling eyes that looked as if they were a liquid amber. The second figure was the second strongest on the team, his name was Seto Kuwabara. Seto was the smartest team member. He and the team leader Joey had built a company completely from scratch. They named it Jeto Corp. and although it had only been in business for a year, it was already a very successful gaming company. He and Joey were co-CEOs for the company. Seto was tall, about 5' 8-9''and was Joey's boyfriend. He had a spirit whip he could use if he was in a tight spot. The third figure was about as tall as Joey, maybe an inch or two shorter. This was Mai Kanju, she was the nature expert of the team and although it didn't look it she was very strong and very fast. She had long, curly dull gold blond hair that went mid-back, she had beautiful eyes that looked like dull amethysts. And was the person in the team that takes care of how they travel from place to place. The last and smallest of the team was Mokuba Kuwabara. He was Seto's youngest brother and strategist of the team. He had pretty black hair that went passed his sholders and big blue eyes.  
  
At the moment Joey had her nose in a very thick technology book that even most expert businessmen wouldn't understand. She was about half way through it too. Seto was working on a project for Jeto Corp. on his laptop computer. He and Joey were currently working to improve their new holographic technology. Mai was reading a National Geographic magazine, and Mokuba was playing a strategy game.  
  
Botan, their assistant poked her head into the room. "Team, Koenma will see you now. Sorry to keep you waiting, but there was a lot of paperwork to do."  
  
"That's alright Botan," said Joey. "Besides we were sure a new mission was going to come up soon anyway. We've all been so serious lately, I think we all needed a break. Don't, guys?"  
  
"Yes," said Seto. "We definitely need a break."  
  
Teen Koenma looked up from the file that he had been reading. The file was that of Queen Hikari's and there was another file on the desk with was Yugi's. Koenma's desk wasn't anything elaberate,the desk was actually quite plain. It was no larger then it had to be, and it was a nicely made al well of an exquisite, ancient red wood. The rest of Koenma's office wasn't non-too special either the cfhair in which he was sitting in was a plain high-backed with wings and matched his desk. There were a few tall bookcases along the walls, and in between every two of three of them there would be a filing cabinet, filled with all of the paperwork that had to be done daily, to be given and completed cases for his detectives, and every person's files. The most expensive thing in his office was the tv that he used to view his detectives work. Before the daily paperwork came in this morning, Koenma had been visited by his immortal friends, Yuki and Yami. They had told him that their mother, queen Hikari, had finally been reborn. They had left a letter for their mother with him as well. On the desk was Yugi's file. Before the paperwork had arrived and after his friends had left he had gotten them out and started to compare the two. He looked up from the file in his hand to see his best and favorite team come into his office. "Hello team ready for a new mission and adventure?"  
  
"Yes sir," said the whole team in unison.  
  
"So Ko-sama, what's on the agenda to day?" asked Seto. "Is it going to be a fun mission and adventure?"  
  
"Yes it is. But it's also a really serious matter as well. You are going to find and protect a girl named Yugi from a band of demons. This band of demons killed one of the greatest Queens in history, Queen Hikari, doting wife to the nameless pharaoh. This band of demons is made up of five of the most powerful demons in the Makai: a neko yokai, wolf yokai, Kitsune yokai, inu yokai, and the leader a fire yokai [1]. They will stop at nothing to make sure that the reincarnated queen Hikari and the nameless pharaoh are never reunited. They are the reason that the Shadow Realm had to be seated in the first place. The Shadow Realm is the world that balances your own. Like the Makai for the Reikai. The world since the sealing has been unbalanced if the reincarnated Queen Hikari is killed then the world will be thrown into eternal chaos. You, detectives, also have to find the nameless one's prison, and reunite him with his Queen so that he can reopen the Shadow Realm," said Koenma. "The queen's reincarnation is a very important person to the world, al the moment she the only thing keeping the world balanced. In this life she is known as Yugi by the way. If you go around asking if people know a Hikari they'll look at you as if you're crazy."  
  
"So what you're saying, Ko-sama, is that is without Yugi the the world is as good as gone, right?' asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yes Mokuba without Yugi the world is doomed. The only thing keeping the wold balanced right now is... Yugi herself," said Koenma.  
  
"Do we need to have disguises on this mission, Ko-sama?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yes, you will need disguises, Mia. But not the way you think you will need them. The way you look is fine, all that needs changing is your last names and your personalities. Joey you will go undercover as Serenity Weeler's big brother. Mai you will be the bad ass dualist, Mai Valentine. Seto, Mokuba you will be the long lost step-sons of Gozaboru Kaiba, Seto you will be running Kaiba Corp. and your demeanor is cold and crulwho only shows emotion to his brother.  
  
"So," said Joey. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible," said Koenma...  
  
Me: Oh my Ra I've got another cliffhanger on my hands, I hope the readers don't kill me for this.  
  
Yami Hikari: Well I liked it Hikari.  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Yami Hikari: Yes.  
  
Yugi: I liked it too. Especially the part where the world depends on my survival.  
  
Yami: That's surtainly a new twist, I don't think anyone's done this before.  
  
Joey: I agree with the nameless one.  
  
Seto: So do I.  
  
Mokuba: Me too.  
  
Mai: As do I.  
  
Yue: Please read and review.  
  
Bakura: See that small button?  
  
Marik: Push it and...  
  
Ryou: Tell us...  
  
Malik: If you...  
  
Team Urameshi: Like it.  
  
[1] I need demon names! If you think of any please tell me, I'm stumped and not very good at thinking of good names. So if you think of one put it in your review.  
  
All: Syonarra, mina-san!!!!! 


	3. The Team Meets Yugi and Her Sisters

Me: Hi! This is the second chapter of The Ultimate Case. This is the chapter in which Yugi and her sisters see Team Joey for the first time. And also we might meet the despised demons that Joey and the others are looking for. Also, I might make the puzzle appear. Muses say hello to all the readers.  
  
Yami Hikari: Hello all.  
  
Yami: Hi!  
  
Yugi: Hello peoples.  
  
Seto: Hello everyone.  
  
Yusuke: Hello everybody.  
  
Joey: Hello.  
  
Kurama: Hello, nice to meet you.  
  
Mokuba: Hello.  
  
Mia: Hi.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Ryou: Hello.  
  
Bakura: Hello.  
  
Malik: Konichiwa.  
  
Marik: Hello.  
  
Me: Hiei say hello!  
  
Hiei: Hn... oh, all right. Hello, baka Negns.  
  
Me: That wasn't good enough... but that's as good as I'm going to get I...guess. Now lets thank the reviewers.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yami Hikari: Who's going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: I will. Neko Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yugioh or Yu Yu hakusho. If she did... then everything would be right in the world.  
  
Me: Thankies Kurama. Now let's go, on with the fic.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The Ultimate Case  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 2: The Team Meets Yugi and Her Sisters  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Urameshi household)  
  
"Sister are you leaving _again_?" asked Joey's little brother. "Why can't your _Ko-sama_ send someone else? From what I've heard of the case - which is all of it - it's pretty trivial."  
  
"Yes otouto, this case is pretty trivial, and I think Ko-sama would have sent someone else if this person, Yugi wasn't so important to the earth's - or as he put it Light Realm's-survival. Yusuke, Ko-sama also has two very important friends. Their names are Yuki and Yami and they are the reincarnated Hikari's children. And he probably would send someone else if he wasn't afraid that they'd mess up either."  
  
"Sister can I come with you? Please?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No Yusuke, I'm sorry... but... you can't. Be good for mother, ok? And don't get into any fights unless they're with Kazuma, ok?"  
  
Yusuke pouted. "Yes sister."  
  
"if you're good Yusuke, I'll bring you a present," said Joey.  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Honto ne? Yatta! I'll be good sister, I promise."  
  
"Sou ka? All right... but if I find out that you weren't good, I'll send back whatever I got for you, ok?"  
  
Yusuke nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good," said Joey.  
  
(Kuwabarra household)  
  
"Brother, I don't see why I can't come," said an ugly, dumb-looking teen.  
  
"Kazuma... you can't come because you can't use your spirit sword... how many times do I have to say that before you understand? Look, make sure you don't get into any trouble ok?" asked Seto. "I'll make sure Shizuru takes good care of you. Ra knows, she needs something to do in her spare time. Watch out for Yusuke too."  
  
"Oh... all right, I'll be good, I'll try not to get into trouble too. And I'll help Shizuru if she needs it. I'll keep an eye on Yusuke as well," said Kazuma.  
  
"Good. If I hear anything bad from Shizuru, then I won't get you anything, got it?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes brother," Said Kazuma.  
  
"Ok, I need to leave soon, ok? I'll be back whenever the mission is over. So don't worry about me too much, Kazuma," said Seto.  
  
"I won't," Said Kazuma.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After ten minutes the whole team was ready for departure. Joey though needed a few quick words with Yusuke.  
  
"I have a friend, Yusuke, and his name is Hiei. I'll have him check up on you every once and a while, ok? So if you see someone that is a little on the short side, with hair that looks like a flame, say hello and be nice, because that will be Hiei, all right?"  
  
"Yes sister. Shall I tell Kazuma too?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"To be on the safe side, yes, you should. Don't worry about him though, all right, he can take care of himself and he's a little anti- social. He likes to sleep in trees as well," said Joey. "I just know that the two of you will get along, Yusuke, I know you'll like him. Once he gets to know you he'll come out of his shell and be friendly."  
  
"I'll look for him and be nice. I'll tell all of the extra info to Kazuma as well," said Yusuke.  
  
"Good," said Joey.  
  
"Joey, the helicopter from Kaiba Corp. is here, hurry up!" shouted Seto.  
  
"I'll be right there Seto!" Joey called back. "Look, don't worry about us, we'll be fine, besides Seto will protect me, Yusuke, tell mother when she gets home tonight good bye for me?"  
  
"Sure, of course I'll tell mother for you, Joey," said Yusuke, while giving his sister, Joey one last hug. "Good luck Joey!!!!!!"  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke," said Joey, returning the hug. Then Joey pulled away, ran toward the chopper, and got in. Yusuke waved until the chopper was no longer in sight. 'Some day, sister,' thought Yusuke 'I will be a spirit detective just like you. And when I am, I'll make you proud of me, I promise. Good bye for now Joey, I'll see you again soon. Maybe sooner even then we think.'  
  
(In the helicopter)  
  
"We should stop before we get to Domino to start looking for the puzzle. There's no way Yugi is going to be fully protected if she doesn't have the puzzle. She'll be vulnerable half the time if she doesn't have it," said Joey. "The puzzle should be in a tomb with the other items, and that's in Egypt. We should look there before we do anything else."  
  
"Ok, lets review," said Seto. "About 5000 years ago a young queen was killed. Her name was Hikari and she was the most beautiful queen Egypt ever had. Her husband Pharaoh Yugioh, sealed the Shadow Realm when it should have been left alone. 15 years later she is found dead in her bedroom by her twin children: Yuki and Yami. They then find a spell that would turn them immortal and they have been waiting for their mother, right? So now 5000 years, later Hikari reappears as a young girl named Yugi with her memory gone; with only her two best friends/servants turned sisters to protect her from the demons that were the actual cause of all the problems with the Shadow Realm. With the demons watching, the twins they couldn't do anything so they're having us protect their mother instead. And now the only thing keeping the world in balance is Yugi herself. Which makes protecting her so much more important then any of our other protection cases. And on top of that if we don't find Yugioh's prison then eventually, even with Yugi's presence, the world will crumble. So in order to prevent that, we also have to find the Pharaoh's prison, and take it to her so that she can unseal the Pharaoh's soul, so that he can unseal the Shadow Realm and protect the world."  
  
"That's about it Seto," said Joey. "We're in for a load of fun aren't we team?"  
  
"Yeah!" they all shouted.  
  
Mokuba looked up "So putting it simply: we have find the Pharaoh's prison, give it to Yugi when we find her, and then protect both her and the spirit inside the puzzle until the Shadow Realm is reopened right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mai. "That's about as simple as you can go without turning into a 1st grader. Put it like that and all the case really is is: find, give, and protect."  
  
"Seto, I hate to nag, but... how far are we from Domino City?" asked Joey.  
  
"Not far Joey, don't worry too much, now remember: when we meet in school you have to blow up and yell at me when I call you by one of your pet names ok?" said Seto.  
  
"Yes Seto, I know. So... who's going to take care of Jeto? Am I going to do it? Seto you have enough on you plate," said Joey.  
  
#We'll be landing in five minutes, passengers please buckle your seat belts and return your trays to the upright positions thank you.#  
  
"Well," said Mokuba. "Let's go."  
  
"Right," said the rest of the team.  
  
When they got off they were met by Koenma's two friends: Yuki and Yami. The two agreed to let Team Joey into the Millennium Tomb as they called it. Once inside, they spread out and soon found the puzzle box in a long forgotten corner. Once outside again they thanked the twins and reassured them that Team Joey would get it to the twins' mother, or die trying. After loading onto the helicopter again they were finally on route to Domino City. Where hopefully they would find Yugi with little to no problems. When they finally arrived they saw that Hikari's two older brothers were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome to Domino City. Team we know why you're here and we thank you for coming. It's been getting harder to protect her on our own because her sisters are starting to have their own lives and we have to stay with them to protect her sisters. We need the Pharaoh here do you have the puzzle box?"  
  
"Yes we do. Are you the uncles that the twins told us about?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes we are. And we are concerned with our baby sister because, lately she has been coming home with more bruises then the day before," said Bakura.  
  
"Her sisters are getting worried as well. They have asked us to watch her until help arrives and you have," said Marik. "May I have the box, I need to get it to Yugi before the gateway to the demon world can open."  
  
"We've been inside Yugi's dreams as well. She barely remembers who we are. And she doesn't remember him. So the faster we get her to remember the safer the world is. And the faster that he remembers as well, the faster we can have the Shadow Realm reopened." Said Bakura. "It's not safe now. Yugi knows that something is missing from her life but she doesn't know what it is. And when she's been brooding on that the whole day, she dreams of scarlet eyes. And sometimes she hears a voice saying 'I love you' and 'I knew you wouldn't forget me' and 'I miss you Hikari, come find me' it gets unnerving after a while. I remember when she brooded on those eyes for a week. On the last day she had a dream of the day she met him, the only thing she could see of him were his eyes. It really creeped us out."  
  
"Anyway...Come on we'll show you to our place so that you can meet them."  
  
"Ok," said Joey. "We need to meet her anyway. After all we were sent to protect her."  
  
When the team and their guides reached the Game Shop the guides stopped. As they entered they saw Yugi playing with a puzzle behind the shop's area, but still in view, with her sisters watched her. When they heard the bell that signaled a customer all three looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Marik, hi Bakura. How'd it go? Did you get the gifts grandpa sent for us?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes we did Yugi. You can have them later I promise," said Bakura.  
  
"Oh, thank you," said Yugi and her sisters at the same time.  
  
"Girls these are Joey, Seto, Mai, and Mokuba. They are here to protect Yugi," said Marik...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Me: Well that's that. I had a hard time writing that last bit but I got it out. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Y Neko: I did.  
  
`Me: Yami Neko you don't count, because you can't review. But... I am glad that you liked it.  
  
Y Neko: oh... to bad.  
  
Yusuke: I liked it... but... did you just put us in and take us out again?  
  
Me: Yes... but you have to remember Yusuke... you aren't a Spirit Detective yet. But there is a plus side...  
  
Kuwabarra: And what is that?  
  
Me: I'm not telling. That might ruin the story for the readers.  
  
Kurama: Oh, I see... so you leaving it up to them to figure it out.  
  
Me: Bingo.  
  
Hiei: Hn baka it was good I guess.  
  
Me: thank you Hiei.  
  
Joey: Read and review peoples. ^_^  
  
Me: Reviews = more chapters. Flames will be used to make s'mores and the flamer will be flamed in return.  
  
All: Syonara mina-chan. (waves good bye) 


	4. Seeing the Puzzle for the First Time

Me: Hi. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I've had writer's block for the past few days. My muses are coming today as well. The muses that will be with me are: Chibi Yusuke, Chibi Joey, Chibi Seto and Chibi Kuwabara and of course my yami: Yami Neko.  
  
Y. Neko: hello everyone. How are you? Good? That's great! This is the third chapter so enjoy.  
  
Me: I think we're missing something.  
  
Y. Neko: Oh, what?  
  
Me: we're missing the chibis.  
  
Y. Neko: oh... ok I'll go get them.  
  
Me: ok.  
  
Chibis: Hi Neko-mama.  
  
Me: Hi chibis. Are you ready to start a new and exiting chapter?  
  
Chibis: Yeah!  
  
Me: Ok. Who wants to say the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Yusuke: I will I will!  
  
Me: Ok go ahead.  
  
Chibi Yusuke: Ok. Neko-mama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Koga, or Naraku. But she does own the new cards.  
  
Me: Thank you chibi you did great, here's a sugar coated orange slice.  
  
Chibi Yusuke: Yay! Thank you Neko-mama.  
  
Y. Neko: lets get to the fic now.  
  
Me: Ok. On with the fic guys!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Ultimate Case  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 3: Seeing the Puzzle for the First Time  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura in disbelief. "Are you sure about that Bakura? You know that kids at school bully me, but what if these four hurt me too? Why do you and Marik always act like overprotective big brothers? I can understand why Malik and Ryou are like that because they're my sisters. It's the two of you and Pegasus that I can't understand, and Pegasus acts like a father who lost his daughter and found her again years later so he gets overprotective. Why do the two of you and Pegasus act like a family in which I'm the youngest of so you have to be overprotective? It gets annoying after a while. Why do I have to keep telling you that I don't need protection? Please stop babying me. I can take care of myself!" tears had started flowing down Yugi's cheeks at the end of her speech. As soon as Yugi finished talking she got up and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Marik. "I'll go after her. I may be like an overprotective big brother but I'm not like you and father Bakura. I'll see if I can get Hikari to calm down."  
  
"Go on then Marik. I'll call father and tell him that Hikari had a major break down," said Bakura.  
  
Yugi ran into her room sniffling. It was decorated like the queen's had been in Egypt. She turned to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of a person with scarlet eyes. With the eyes being the only visible part of the person. "Oh my scarlet eyes what am I going to do? Bakura and Marik don't see that I don't need protection. You're my only confidant what can I do to make them see that I don't need or want to be protected. Why do your eyes haunt me so? I feel as if I should know you... like you were a large part of my life at one point. I wish I knew where I felt I knew you. Then I could find you. This would be a lot easier to deal with if you were here." Yugi fell onto her bed sobbing. "It's not fair Ry-chan and Mal-chan have their other halves and I don't. I don't even know where he is." She sniffed. "It's not fair! Why am I the only one unhappy? I wish things could be simple just like in ancient Egypt!" Yugi heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"it's me Yugi, Marik. Will you let me in please? I need to talk to you about that missing piece that you keep talking about, and about what happened down stairs."  
  
"Ok Marik come in it's not locked," said Yugi. The door opened to show Marik in the hallway.  
  
"Why did you run Hikari? Was it something one of us said?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes it was something that Baku said. I don't want protection. I just want to be left alone so I can find what has eluded me for so long..." said Yugi.  
  
"And what's that Yugi? "asked Marik.  
  
"My other half and I'm not talking about Yue. I need MY yami," said Yugi.  
  
"What if I told you that you didn't have to look anymore Yugi? For your other I mean," said Marik. "Would you believe me? And the reason Pegasus, Baku, and I are protective... that is hidden in your memories..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'hidden in my memories' Marik? Is there something that you and Baku aren't telling me? And what do you mean? And just where is my Other Half Marik? Tell me where he is. I need him..." asked Yugi.  
  
"He's right here," said Marik taking out the puzzle box. "His soul is trapped in the puzzle pieces all you need to do is to is put them together. About your memories... I wish I could tell you... but I can't it's for you to discover on your own..."  
  
Yugi snatches the puzzle box from Marik's hands. "Thank you for telling me Marik!" said Yugi.  
  
"You're welcome Yu-chan," said Marik.  
  
"Now leave so that I can bring my other out alone! I work better if no one's watching me," said Yugi. "Besides I need to concentrate on this puzzle." Yugi opens the puzzle3 box as Marik leaves the room. "Man, this looks like a very complicated puzzle... oh well, the more complex the puzzle, the more fun the puzzle is..." With that last statement Yugi began the tedious job of putting the puzzle together. (A/N: Maybe I'll stop it here... Everyone else: You'd better not! Me: Relax I was kidding.)  
  
Marik was walking down the stairs to the living room where the others were waiting for a report on Yugi's mood. If he had been in the room at the time he would've sworn he could hear crickets chirping. As Marik walked into the room everyone started to ask questions. All of them came out as mumbo-jumbo. Marik started to laugh. "It's ok guys I managed to redirect her attention. I gave her the puzzle to work on."  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief, Marik. If she you hadn't curbed that feeling, she might've grown to hate us..." said Bakura.  
  
"I know Baku, I had hoped that she wouldn't have acted like that," said Ryou. "I don't know what I would do if Yu-chan hated me..."  
  
"Same here, Ry-chan," said Malik. "I don't know what I'd do either..."  
  
Up in Yugi's bedroom, the owner, Yugi was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "I wonder why the pieces of the puzzle were taken apart... hmm, whatever it's not like it really matters is it? Oh well, I guess I was meant to get it this way... but still it would be nice to know exactly why it's been taken apart... I guess I'll find out later. I'm half way done already this is a fun puzzle even if it isn't hard..." She stopped when she saw what time it was. "Oh my, it's already 8:00 pm I'd better go down to dinner...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Me: I hope you liked the chapter... I worked hard on it...  
  
Y. Neko: I'm sure they did... I know I did.  
  
C. Yusuke: Sure you Yami Neko... you helped write it. .  
  
C. Joey: Don't tell me you didn't like Yusuke weren't you crying and complaining just now because Neko-mama ended the chapter? I liked it and I know you did too...  
  
C. Seto: I loved it especially when Yugi yelled at baka Baku and baka Marik.  
  
Me: Thank you I'm glad you liked it.  
  
C. Kuwabarra: I wiked it... R&R pwease!  
  
C. Seto: Bye  
  
Me: Your friends are your soul, Lose your friends, Lose your soul, Lose yourself... 


	5. Going to School and the first Problem

Me: Hi I'm back! Welcome to the fourth chapter of The Ultimate Case! I hope you liked the other chapters because here's the next one! And my muses are taking a nap... so I have to write this chapter myself... oh well... I'll just say the disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho if I did then everything would be messed up but they would be happy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Ultimate Case  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 4: Going to School and the first Problem  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'thinking'  
  
"speaking"  
  
/Yue (me) to Yugi or Yami/  
  
Yugi to Yue (me) or Yami  
  
Ryou to Bakura]  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
[Malik to Marik]  
  
[[Marik to Malik]]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was time for dinner and everyone was quiet. No one dared to speak a word for fear of invoking his or her Yu-chan's wrath. They shouldn't have worried though, because Yugi was thinking about the puzzle that was still in her room. 'Why can't I get my mind off the puzzle? I feel like I've seen that puzzle before... but... where have I seen it? And why is it so important to me? ... Why? And... where?  
  
Yugi are you ok? You seem preoccupied... what are you thinking about?/  
  
I'm ok Yue and you're right... I'm thinking about the puzzle... I'm trying to puzzle out some things at the moment... I'll tell you later when I'm surer of the answers...  
  
/Ok, be sure to tell me as soon as you figure it out!/  
  
I will... that's a promise.  
  
/I'll let you eat in peace now/  
  
Thank you Yue.  
  
/You're welcome./  
  
"Bakura?" said Yugi timidly.  
  
"Yes, Hikari what is it?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier... please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell..." said Yugi.  
  
"It's ok Yugi don't worry about it. Actually I think we kind of deserved it... I think we were just so glad to see you that we went overboard with being protective..." said Bakura.  
  
"Baku-chan thank you"  
  
"No problem Kari-chan."  
  
"Marik," said Malik. "Are you sure Yu-chan will be ok?"  
  
"No I'm not... to be honest with you Malik... I think that balancing the world on her own for so long has worn her out, making her a better target for bullies. And it can only get worse... she needs to finish that puzzle as fast as she can or else she'll just get weaker then she is now... a lot weaker," said Marik.  
  
"That bad huh? I thought so... I had hoped... but... is there anything we can do for her?" asked Malik  
  
"I don't think so... but you never know... so I wouldn't worry to much Malik..." said Marik.  
  
"Thank you for the reassurance Marik, I needed to hear that," said Malik.  
  
"Anytime Malik, anytime." Said Marik...  
  
It was the next day and Yugi was getting ready for school with her sisters. It was a peaceful morning like it always was. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were sitting around the table eating breakfast, they still had an hour to get to school.  
  
"Well Yugi is it going to be a good day or what? We all have parts in the school play: The Little Mermaid. Yugi didn't you get the lead girl role? I can't wait for opening night... it's going to be so cool! It's too bad that they can't find the right person for the male lead huh? Yugi? Yugi? HEY YU-CHAN!"  
  
"huh? Oh, sorry Mal-chan... I was just thinking that the person in the puzzle would be the perfect person... you know because he's my soul mate?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He would..." said Ryou. "But... you haven't finished the puzzle have you Yu-chan? And if he were here he'd still have to learn his lines..."  
  
"I know that Ry-chan. I just thought that because I'm almost finished with the puzzle," said Yugi.  
  
"Really? Yu-chan that's great! How much have you finished?" asked Malik.  
  
Yugi nodded "Yes I'm almost done. About ¾ of the way done. I'll have it finished in time for the tryouts I promise," said Yugi "In fact I think I will have it done by tonight."  
  
"Yu-chan that's great! But are you sure that you'll finish it by tonight? I mean that looks like a hard puzzle..." said Ryou.  
  
"I know... it looks hard... but that's the strange thing... it's not... I thought it was going to be really hard.... But... it's easy... strange, right?" asked Yugi  
  
"It sure is Yu-chan, it sure is... when something looks hard it usually is... how suspicious..." said Malik.  
  
"I wish I knew why it's so easy... when I pick up a piece of the puzzle when I'm working on it it's weird. It's like the puzzle wants me to solve it like it should never have been in pieces in the first place... strange ne?" said Yugi looking from Ryou to Malik. "I don't know why it's so easy... but I'm going to find out."  
  
"And we're going to help, right Ry-chan?" said Malik while looking at Ryou.  
  
"Right Mal-chan," said Ryou looking back at her big sister.  
  
Ry-chan, Mal-chan..." said Yugi with a bright but small smile. "Thank you so much! You have no clue how much this means to me... I hope we can figure out why it's so easy for me to put together...?"  
  
"We're glad that you want our help Yu-chan," said Ryou and Malik at the same time beaming at their little sister, Yugi.  
  
"Whatever it is I hope we figure it out soon..." said Yugi.  
  
"I know we will Yu-chan, don't worry about it," said Malik.  
  
"Yeah," said Ryou. "We're the smartest girls in school, we'll figure it out."  
  
"Thanks again, Mal-chan, Ry-chan," said Yugi.  
  
"You're welcome Yu-chan," said Yugi's sisters.  
  
Now that Yugi thought about it her sisters were very pretty, Ryou had gorgeous brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle no matter what mood she was in. And when it snowed her hair made the snow look gray. It was no wonder really Yugi supposed that Bakura loved Ryou so much, she had so many good qualities. Ryou had an hourglass figure, was thin as a stick and could pack in the food if she wanted and not gain any weight at all. That plus her hair color and pale complexion really brought out her eyes and she was short not as short as Yugi but still short-no not short short's not the right word- petite was a better word. Malik on the other hand though still small in height was the tallest of the sisters with long beautiful platinum blond hair that lay down, and dazzling violet eyes that had small pupils. She also had a perfect hourglass figure any girl would be proud of and Malik's skin was tanned just enough to look like a dessert goddess. Malik's skin tone and hair color just made her eyes stand out even more then they would with a normal skin tone. And her muscles were toned just enough to make her look even more divine. Yugi could easily see why Marik loved her oldest sister so much. Yugi thought that both of her sisters were much more beautiful then she (Yugi) was. She loved her sisters dearly but couldn't help feel a little envious towards them.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi. She couldn't understand why Yugi was jealous of herself and Malik. Both Ryou and Malik thought that Yugi was a diamond in a sea of pearls. Certainly she (Ryou) and Malik were pretty, but they couldn't hold a candle to Yugi. People were always telling Yugi how pretty she was. Now Malik was looking at Yugi too. People were always telling the three of them how pretty they were, but people told Yugi that a lot more then Malik and Ryou were. However Yugi didn't believe them and always said that her sisters were prettier. Yugi had the most beautiful hair in the world although she didn't think so. Unless made to stand up her hair lay flat and smoothly went from the black body to the divine crimson that were the tips of her hair and no matter what she did with her bangs they always lay against her face in the form of liquid gold lightning. Yugi's eyes were a heavenly shade of amethyst that sparkled even when there was no light and at sunset the sparkles in her eyes looked like diamonds. Her lips were full and a plush pink that her sisters thought were just right, making her face look like that of a goddess. All three of the sisters were small but Yugi was the smallest with a petite figure which made her no more then 5' at the most her sisters thought that she was 4' 10-11''. It was hard to tell which it was that was correct. Yugi's body was a perfect hourglass form. And her skin was a divine alabaster that only goddesses possessed. Out of the three Yugi was the most beautiful, hands down.  
  
"Yugi!" said Ryou. "Are you ready? We have to get out of the house in five minutes at the most!"  
  
"I'm almost done Ry-chan! In fact here I come I'm done!" shouted Yugi running down stairs with her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"There you are Yu-chan! I was afraid we were going to be late to school! Come on Ry-chan and I have been waiting for 10 minutes already! We need to go!" said Malik.  
  
"Sorry but I was trying to finish the puzzle. Guess I'll have to do that at school... oh well that's no loss as long as I get it done," said Yugi looking at her sisters apologetically.  
  
"It's ok Yu-chan we understand," said Ryou smiling at Yugi.  
  
"Well," said Yugi. "What do you say? Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, let's go! Yu-chan, Ry-chan come its time for school," said Malik.  
  
On their way to school Yugi and her sisters saw purple clouds on the horizon. "Looks like there's going to be a storm girls," said Malik not really paying attention to the cloud's color.  
  
"Umm, Mal-chan..." said Yugi "I don't think those are normal rain clouds..." said Yugi. "Those clouds are purple if you haven't noticed... I think this is a sign that something bad is going to happen. In fact something's telling me that this is going to be the worst day in earth's history..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Me: I hope you liked that... if you wanted a description of Yugi and her sisters there you go. Have a nice nap Chibis?  
  
Chibis: Yes Neko-mama, we did.  
  
Me: That's good.  
  
Chibis: Did you already write the chapter?  
  
Me: Yes I did. And I'm not mad I mean it was your naptime after all...  
  
C. Yusuke: Read and review please.  
  
Me: Thank you Yusuke. Your friends are your soul, lose your friends, lose your soul, lose yourself  
  
Neko Yugi's Hikari 


	6. The Weakening Balance

Me: Hello it's Neko and I would like to introduce the chibis: Chibi Yusuke, Chibi Seto, Chibi Joey, and Chibi Kuwabarra! And they are going to be helping me with the chapter.

Chibis: hewwo everyone. We hope that you will enjoy the chapter.

Me: don't worry I will try my hardest to live up to your expectations... (smirk) Now who wants to do the disclaimer? Joey? Seto? Yusuke? Kazuma?

Chibi Joey: I will! Neko-mama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho. If Neko _did_ own them they probably won't get good ratings. But who would care _we'd_ be happy. Neko also doesn't own Kouga or Naraku they belong to whoever owns Inuyasha. All new cards and demons belong to Neko, as well as the plot. Oh yeah, if you recognize any name those will most likely belong to Chibi Wingzero.

Me: Thank you Joey.

Joey: You're welcome Neko-mama.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Ultimate Case

By: Neko Yugi's Hikari

Chapter 5: The Weakening Balance

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Ryou to Bakura) ((Bakura to Ryou))

Malik to Marik Marik to Malik

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Yugi... you're right," said Ryou. "Those clouds... something just feels _wrong_ about them... We can't worry about that now though... we still have to get to school..."

"We have more important things to worry about then _purple clouds_ Yugi..." said Malik. "Like the Puzzle. We need to figure out why it's so easy for Yu-chan to solve it. Work with me girls. Maybe we help Yugi with the puzzle we would figure out _why_ it's so easy..."

"Yes that's a good idea Mal-chan," said Yugi. "If you help me I might get it done faster."

As Yugi and her sisters walked towards Domino High Yugi noticed that the storm followed them as if intent on something. This scared Yugi immensely so she started running to the school. Malik, noticing that her youngest sister had sped up did also, after grabbing Ryou to try and keep her out of harm's way. Five minutes later they made it to school and were able to avoid the bullies that always plagued them. The school, Domino High, was a tall, six-story building with a large track field, baseball field, volleyball and basketball field, and an Olympic-size swimming pool behind it. After four _very boring _hours it was lunchtime.

"I have to tell you this has been the most strenuous day of my li- look at the storm I have a feeling the day is going to get even more strenuous then it is now." said Yugi as she watched the storm. "I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

"I know Yu-chan. Also this just doesn't feel right..." said Malik as she watched Yugi's face change from energetic to tired in three seconds flat. "Yugi are you ok?"

"Yeah you look really tired all of a sudden," said Ryou looking _very_ concerned. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Do we need to go home?" Yugi could tell from the rising pitch of Ryou's voice that her sister was starting to panic. 

"Ryou, I'm fine really, I'll just go to bed earlier than I usually do tonight. You have no real need to worry about me Ry-chan," said Yugi trying to reassure her sister. 'I really don't know how I can stay awake much longer... I don't understand what's going on here... hopefully I can make it though the rest of the day without falling asleep...' The bell brought Yugi out of her reverie. "Come on we'll be late for Gym if we don't hurry up!" Yugi called to her sisters as the three of them made a dash for the locker room.

The activity the kids were doing in gym that day was track. Everyone was to try and beat their best times. Yugi was watching the purple clouds as she waited for her turn. The clouds seemed to be getting closer, and as the clouds closed in on the school Yugi seemed to get more tired and harder for her to concentrate on her task. As of now the clouds were almost right above the high school and Yugi was so distracted that she almost didn't hear her name being called and her was very sluggish in responding to the call.

"Move it Yugi we don't have all day here!" Shouted the gym teacher, Coach Jason. "Time to hustle Moto, if you need motivation tell me and I'll provide it! Moto? Are you listening to me?!"

"Sorry Coach Jason, but I think-look at the cloud! What?" said Yugi looking back at the cloud as she walked to the track. Yugi stopped out of shock. The cloud-_was _it really a _cloud_?-was producing tentacles of purple... _cloud_? And seemed to be reaching for something-or was it reaching for _someone_? Yugi wasn't sure which it was, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stay to find out. She started to run as fast as she could in her tired state away from the cloud. Yugi was running full tilt toward the school building. A small voice in the back of her head told her that doing this would be futile that if the tendrils were reaching for her she would not be able to escape them. As soon as Yugi got inside the school she slammed the door shut behind her but Yugi know in the back her mind that that action wouldn't help. "I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

Yugi's sisters had watched her mad dash away from the track. "When Yu-chan does that that's the time to run as far from what scared her as possible... right Ryou?" asked Malik.

"I believe you're right Malik," said Ryou. "We need to tell Bakura and Marik now and get out of here."

"Yes we do Ry, yes we do," said Malik.

In Domino High's school building Yugi was watching the storm encroached on her location. 'If I don't get out of here that that... thing will get me and I have a sinking suspicion that that would be a _very_ bad thing,' thought Yugi...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well that's it sorry if it's short...

Neko (Yami): That's ok please reviews Koneko's muses fell asleep in the middle of the chapter... . 

Me: And it's hard to write when they're asleep.

Your friends are your soul, Lose your friends, Lose your soul, Lose yourself

Neko Yugi's Hikari


	7. Meeting the Pharaoh

Koneko-chan: Sorry I'm so late… I had absolutely no time on my hands I had sooo much homework.

Neko: You mean slacking right?

Koneko-chan: No! Just tons of homework! Do the disclaimer Yami…

Neko: Alright, Konko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue my poor little Aibou.

Koneko-chan: Thank you Neko. Now on with the story!

The Ultimate Case

By: Neko Yugi's Hikari

Chapter 6: Meeting the Pharaoh

/Yue to Yugi/Yami//Yugi to Yami/Yue///Yami to Yugi/Yue/

Malik to Marik Marik to Malik Ryou to Bakura Bakura to Ryou

'thought' "speech"

Yugi was running through the halls of Domino High School looking for a way out. 'I hope I can find a way out of here…' thought Yugi soon she found herself in the girl's locker room. The locker room was large and luxurious with lockers lining the walls. Unlike most school locker rooms this one was spotless. It was kept this clean because it was cleaned every day once each morning before school and once each night after school. The parts of the walls that could be seen had beautiful oceanic scenery. The showers were kept fresh with a lilac sent. And was cleaned every other day. 'I remember now I left the puzzle in my locker…' Yugi mused as she walked toward her locker. Yugi looked out the window warily.

"The cloud-thing is coming closer to this very room…" Yugi said to herself quietly. "At least I'm safe… for now." By this time Yugi had gotten to her locker and was putting in the combination. "7 left right one left thirteen right six… there! Now to get the puzzle…" The locker had opened and Yugi was now moving the contents of the locker around, looking for the Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi found what she was looking for she sat down on a nearby bench and pulled off the lid of the box that held her treasure.

After she took the lid of the box off she pulled out the mostly completed puzzle. As Yugi started putting the last peaces of the puzzle together she could barely keep her eyes open. However as Yugi placed more peaces into their place Yugi found herself becoming more alert as if the cloud-thing wasn't there, but in truth the puzzle was actually giving her energy.

Yugi looked up as she saw Joey and Seto walk in. "Hi guys, Seto you do know that you're in the _girl's_ locker room, right?" Yugi looked at Seto suspiciously. "You aren't going to go Hentai 1 on me are you?"

"No I'm not Yugi don't worry," Seto reassured her, waving his hands in front of his face in defense. "Besides Joey would kill me if she caught me and I am loyal to her." Seto looked down at Joey lovingly.

Joey looked at Yugi. "We saw the shadows outside and decided to come and check on you. Are you ok?" Joey asked she was clearly concerned for the smaller girl. Joey looked at the puzzle and counted the peaces left to place, there were four. "You really need to finish that puzzle Yugi. It's important."

"I know Joey, I know. I was about to finish it anyway. What did you call that cloud-thing outside? The Shadows? What are they? And why are they here?" Yugi asked looking to Joey for the answers. "I need to know these things if I'm suppose to even try to be safe. Please tell me…"

Joey looked desperately at Seto and Seto looked right back with the same expression on his face. "We can't tell you, and you know that. I wish we could Yugi. That's for us to tell. Why don't you ask your brothers? They will know more about it then we do Yugi. It's their story," said Seto, looking at Yugi with a sad face, it looked like he wanted to tell her to, but they were forbidden to say anything until they gave her the letter.

"Oh well," said Yugi. "I tried; I will ask my brothers later. I don't think they'll tell me though…" Yugi picked up the next peace of the puzzle and put it in its place. The two watched Yugi put the remaining peaces of the puzzle in place.

"Wow," said Yugi, "This is what my puzzle looks like… Huh?" Yugi felt a presence in her mind. It was familiar but she couldn't place where she's felt it before.

"I fell strange," said Yugi as the puzzle glowed. When the soft glow died down, Yugi saw a man that looked almost exactly like her. However while Yugi had amethyst eyes, his eyes were of rubies, she was 5' 5'' he was 5' 10'' at least! He also had three extra golden bangs that stuck up in the black part of his hair, when she didn't have that.

As soon as the man could see he started looking around as if looking for something – or someone. Yugi could hear what was going through his head as well.

/Where am I? What is this place/ he caught sight of Yugi. /Hikari! Where are we and who are they/ he asked gesturing to Yugi's companions. The man looked bewildered as he said this.

Yugi took a step back. Was he talking to her? If so, who was he and how did he know her nickname? Then she realized that she hadn't heard him physically but mentally. How had he gotten into her mind//Who are you/

The man jumped. /You, don't remember me Hikari/ he looked sad at this. Yugi saw tears forming in his eyes. /Will this make you remember/ he asked reaching for her.

Yugi took another step back but the man just stepped forward after her. As soon as he could he grabbed her wrist. Seto and Joey were confused. No sound had left either the man's mouth or Yugi's and Yugi had suddenly looked terrified and started backing away, the man had just followed. "Hey Yugi what's going on?" asked Seto.

Yugi didn't answer she was to busy trying to get away from this strange person that had come out of her puzzle. "Sorry Seto I don't know who he is, I asked and then he looked at as if I should know him. And I have no choice but to let him do what he wants as I'm now in a corner. The man walked closer. Yugi cringed seeing as she couldn't back up.

The man pulled her close and opened his mind as he tried to find a good memory to show her. He found a good one. The one where they were getting married. Yugi's eyes dilated, she didn't remember having a dream like this. She heard his name in the memory: Yu-Gi-Oh. "I'm sorry!" cried Yugi flinging her arms around him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before letting go….

Koneko: Well that's it. Sorry life got in the way… please review everyone.


End file.
